In prior art methods, fresh vegetables were typically not packaged in water, because the water promoted bacterial growth. Instead, they were spin-dried and vacuum packed. These prior art methods have some undesirable characteristics. First, vegetables that are dried and vacuum packed in this manner are susceptible to whitening due to dehydration. Also, vegetables such as carrots and celery that are normally crisp tend to feel chewy.